1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick release tube couplings of the kind having a body portion with a bore containing an axially tapered portion co-operating with arms of a collet extending into the bore for gripping a tube inserted into the coupling, the tapered portion being such that axially outward movement of the collet arms engaging the tapered portion of the bore in the coupling body causes the collet arms to be pressed inwardly to grip a tube in the bore. Hence a pull on the tube causes the collet arms to be pressed into tighter engagement with the tube.
2. Prior Art
A tube may be released from such a coupling by pressing or holding the collet axially inwardly of the coupling body whilst the tube is withdrawn. For this purpose the collet may be arranged to extend axially outwardly of the coupling body and, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,883, may have a head, e.g. a radially extending flange, on this outward portion of the collet to facilitate the application of axial pressure to release a tube.